Mereka Yang Hilang
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Keberadaan ex orang-orang kepercayaan Iceburg diketahui. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang hilang sejak peristiwa pembakaran mansion walikota Water 7. Bagaimana sikap Iceburg ini? Indonesian version of New Secretary.


**Rating: **T

**Ringkasan: **Keberadaan ex orang-orang kepercayaan Iceburg diketahui. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang hilang sejak peristiwa pembakaran mansion walikota Water 7. Bagaimana sikap Iceburg ini? _Indonesian_ _version of New Secretary_.

**Disclamier: **Aku capek bilang ini terus. Tapi ntar kalau nggak ditulis, bisa diflare ya? Ya sut, apapun. One Piece cuma milik Oda-sama selamanya, semoga dia hidup berbahagia dengan istri dan anaknya, sejahtera dan tidak kekurangan suatu apapun. (Lho, disclaimernya kok malah melebar?).

**A/N:** Apa? Aku nggak pengen bilang apa-apa. Cuma mau bilang 'Hope you enjoy!' Nggak salah kan?

**Mereka yang Hilang **

Iceburg duduk di kursinya, dia menghela napas panjang. Hanya untuk menyegarkan dirinya yang sudah setengah penat karena tuntutan pekerjaan, lalu melihat lagi cetak biru yang baru setengah selesai di mejanya. Itu adalah cetak biru yang dia buat, sebuah rancangan untuk membuat pulau itu mengapung di lautan. Kedengarannya memang aneh, tapi dia yakin kalau hal itu bukannya tidak mungkin untuk diwujudkan. Ini nantinya hanya akan menjadi satu dari mahakarya yang ada di Water 7. Dan tentu saja dia punya orang-orang terpercaya di kota ini untuk mewujudkan cetak birunya. Orang-orang itu adalah para tukang kayunya di seluruh dok.

Iceburg pernah mendengar rumor tentang adanya kapal terbesar yang pernah ada, sampai-sampai orang akan mengira itu adala sebuah pulau: Thriller Bark. Dan jika ada sesuatu seaneh itu di dunia ini, mengapa pulau yang mengapung di lautan seperti Water 7 dikatakan tidak mungkin ada?

"Iceburg-san? Apa kau di sana?" Sebuah suara perempuan. Dia adalah sekretaris barunya. Perempuan itu mengenakan baju pendek, stoking jala, dan sepatu boot. Di tangannya, ada clipboard yang memuat catatan-catatan dan jadwal Iceburg. Dari dandanannya, gaya itu cukup mirip dengan sekretaris lama Iceburg, tapi sekretaris barunya selalu menggerai rambut hitamnya, bukan disanggul. Tiba-tiba Iceburg penasaran dengan keberadaan Paulie, karena kalau wakil walikota Water 7 itu ada di sekitar sana, seharusnya dia mendengar seruan laki-laki itu mengomentari pakaian sekretaris barunya.

"Ya, tapi aku sedang sibuk. Ada apa?"

"Iceburg-san. Sayalah yang bisa bilang anda ini sibuk atau tidak!" dia berteriak. Untung saja sekretaris barunya ini tidak sekuat sekretaris lamanya. Jika iya, mungkin perempuan itu akan mengamuk, persis seperti perempuan yang dulu suka mengamuk, meski dia bilang itu tidak sengaja.

"Baiklah, hari ini anda punya janji dengan…. Iceburg-san apa anda mendengarkan?" dia berteriak lagi, sewaktu melihat bosnya malah bermain dengan tikus peliharaannya di telapak tangannya.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu dengan baik. Tidak perlu berteriak." Iceburg bangkit dari kursinya, menyimpan Tyranosaurus di saku, dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Sekretaris baru itu mengikutinya.

"Anda mau ke mana? Aku belum selesai. Anda punya janji temu dengan Walikota dari St. Poplar. Beliau berkeras ingin bertemu karena beliau bilang kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang Anda. Atau orang-orang saya juga mungkin, sekarang." dia bergumam, terdengar sedikit ambisius.

"Siapa? Orang-orangmu yang mana?"

"Ah, maafkan saya Iceburg-san." Dia merona. "Hmm… kelihatannya dia bertemu dengan orang-orang Anda. Begitulah katanya."

"Konyol! Apa urusanku dengan orang begitu. Orang-orangku boleh pergi sesuka mereka di hari libur selama mereka kembali untuk bekerja." kata Iceburg, dia sedikit jengkel pada sekretaris barunya. Sekretaris lamanya, yang bahkan namanya dia tidak mau sebut, atau kalau bisa tidak mau ia ingat lagi, bahkan lebih baik dari yang ada sekarang. Maksudnya, mengapa seorang walikota dari pulau apa tadi? St. Poplar ingin bertemu dengannya hanya karena mengatakan telah bertemu orang-orang dari Water 7? Jika dia harus menemui setiap orang yang telah bertemu orang-orangnya, maka ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang tiada habisnya.

"Hmm... pak, ini mengenai empat orang kita yang hilang. Dan sebagai walikota, saya rasa Anda harus mengurusi ini."

"Aku tidak tahu soal empat orang hilang ini."

"Bagaimana bisa Iceburg-san?" dia nyaris berteriak lagi. " Maksud saya, mereka itu kan orang penting? Tidak mungkin Anda tidak tahu. Bukannya mereka dekat sekali dengan Anda?"

Sial sekali, kata-kata barusan mengingatkannya kembali pada sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia ingat lagi. Karena menurutnya lebih baik hal itu dilupakan saja. Hanya dia, Paulie, Lulu, Tyrestone, sebuah grup bajak laut tertentu, dan keluarga Franky yang tahu soal ini.

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku ingin melihat-lihat galangan.… " kata-katanya terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang perempuan yang tidak asing duduk di sebuah sofa. Lagipula saat ini mereka ada di ruang tamu. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

Sekretaris barunya berbisik di telinga Iceberg dengan senyuman lebar, senyuman yang bersalah. "Nah, Iceburg-san, beliau ini walikota St. Poplar yag saya katakan tadi. Maafkan saya, saya tahu kalau seharusnya saya memberitahu Anda lebih awal, tapi..."

Iceburg menghela napas. "Baiklah." Dia memandang wanita berpakaian seksi yang duduk di sofa dengan gelas anggur di tangannya.

"Saya akan membiarkan Anda bicara berdua." kata sekretarisnya sambil melangkah mundur, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari raungan itu. Tanpa memberitahu Iceburg di mana dia bisa menemukan dirinya nanti.

Iceburg memandang wanita itu dan duduk di sofa juga.

"Oke, apa maumu?"

Walikota itu mengerutkan kening dan tersenyum. "Jadi begitu perlakuanmu pada tamu, Iceburg? St. Poplar itu cukup jauh dari sini, aku sudah meluangkan waktuku untuk mengunjungimu."

"Sebuah kehormatan untukku. Kudengar kau datang karena ingin membicarakan masalah orang Water 7 yang hilang?" Iceburg mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan anggur untuk dirinya sendiri. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak, apapun yang akan wanita itu katakan, pasti tidak bagus...

"Itu dia. Karena mereka mudah sekali dikenali. Aku bisa mengingat mereka dengan baik. Hei, apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali aku datang ke sini untuk memperbaiki kapalku?" dia bertanya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol. Lagipula aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau ke sini. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dasar kejam! Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan kau menyambutku dengan dingin begini." Dia meminum anggurnya dengan anggun, kakinya mengetukkan sebuah irama di lantai.

"Kira-kira 3 tahun lalu. Dan aku mendapatkan pelayanan dari Dok 1 waktu itu. Ya, aku masih ingat." Iceburg sedikit cemberut.

"Ada dua orang yang aku suka, laki-laki pendiam dengan merpati dan pemuda berhidung lucu yang selalu memakai topi. Mereka itu keren, kan? Biar sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai laki-laki pendiam itu, Siapa namanya? Rob Lucci?"

"Apa urusanmu? Cepat katakan dan pergilah." Iceburg menjawab dengan tajam. Dia tidak ingin mendengar tentang para pengkhianat itu.

"Apa kau ini cemburu?"

"Apa? Enak saja, jelas tidak! Jangan mengoceh di sini. Waktuku tidak banyak."

Wanita itu tertawa ringan. "Aku tidak melihat mereka di sekitar sini, dan sekretarismu yang seksi itu. Apa kau memecat Kalifa? Padahal aku lebih menyukainya daripada perempuan baru itu."

Sama dengan Iceburg. Dan Iceburg membenci dirinya sendiri karena memikirkan tentang mereka berempat. Padahal dia tidak ingin mendengar tentang mereka lagi.

"Jika mereka hilang, kurasa aku melihatnya di kotaku."

"Mereka tidak hilang. Mereka berhenti."

Wanita itu terlihat agak terkejut. Dia bahkan nyaris tersedak. "Tidak satupun orang di dok tahu tentang hal ini. Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka berhenti sesuai kemauan mereka sendiri. Aku tidak berhak menghentikan mereka."

"Yah, kalau kau bilang begitu..."

"Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?"

Dia tersenyum misterius. Walikota itu ingat, ketika sebuah laporan datang padanya kalau ada sebuah grup bajak laut yang datang ke St. Poplar. Mereka menyandera wanita dan anak-anak dan tidak ragu untuk membunuh orang-orang kalau permintaan mereka tidak dipenuhi. Keadaannya waktu itu kacau sekali, orang-orang panik tapi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tidak banyak penjaga di St. Poplar, karena kota itu adalah tempat wisata. Dan selama ini tidak pernah ada bajak laut yang datang ke sana. Ttempat itu dekat dengan Enies Lobby. Tidak mungkin ada bajak laut yang sampai ke sana, kan?

Dia terburu-buru pergi ke pantai, hanya untuk melihat laki-laki pendiam dengan merpati bertengger di bahu. Sepertinya dia berhasil mengalahkan kapten bajak laut itu hanya dengan sekali serangan. Tapi serangan itu menghancurkan tengkorak kepala kapten itu. Jelas saja orang-orang ketakutan, menyaksikan sebuah pembunuhan tepat di depan mata mereka, meski itu hanya bajak laut. Kemudian, mereka terkejut karena rekan dari laki-laki itu, kelihatannya hanya enam, membantai habis seluruh kru bajak laut. Dia langsung mengenali pemuda berhidung panjang dan bertopi, juga si penjaga bar, dan perempuan sekretaris itu. Tapi mengapa orang-orang dari Water 7 itu ada di St. Poplar? Maksudnya apa hubungan antara dua tukang kayu, seorang penjaga bar, dan sekretaris walikota ada di St. Poplar. Bahkan kelihatannya mereka cukup mengenal lainnya dengan baik. Sisa tiga orang lainnya dia tidak kenal, hanya orang-orang aneh dengan kekuatan aneh juga.

"Mereka menghajar grup bajak laut yang menyerang St. Poplar."

"Tentu saja." Iceburg menjawab dengan pedas, kalau mereka agen pemerintah, pekerjaan apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan kalau bukan menghabisi grup bajak laut?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Jika cuma itu yang ingin kau katakan, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Aku yakin kau masih punya banyak urusan." Iceburg meletakkan gelas anggur yag kosong dan bangkit dari sofa.

"Aku menghargai perhatianmu pada orang-orangku, sayang sekali mereka sudah tidak ada di sini." Walikota itu memandang Iceburg keluar dari ruangan dengan cemberut. Entah mengapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan teman lamanya itu.

"Jadi begitu perlakuanmu pada tamu? Aku ini orang penting, tahu!"

Tapi Iceburg sudah pergi, mencari sekretaris barunya yang entah berada di mana. Yah, setelah dipikir lagi, mungkin sekretaris itu sedikit lebih baik dari yang lama. Dan dia tidak terlalu salah, memilihnya.

**Review please? Hum...kalau kalian bosan dengan fic drabble Water 7–CP9 ku, Gomen! Tapi memang arc itu yang jadi perhatian utamaku. Habis jarang ada yang bikin kan? Dan aku suka banget dua arc itu, terutama Lucci! Dia keren nggak sih? Mungkin banyak orang mencelanya, aku nggak peduli. **

**Bagaimanapun, yang udah baca, aku bilang tengkyu... Semoga fic ini bisa mengetuk hati kalian untuk ngasih komen dan kritikan. Flare? Aku nggak keberatan (atau nggak peduli?).**


End file.
